Mon Lapin Rose
by Catirella
Summary: [Cadeau du weekend] ... Rose le cadeau, NA pas frapper l’auteur lisez avant. SAUVAGE. Duo a une mission de plus dangereuse avec l’accoutrement qu’il doit porter. LA CHASSE AUX LAPINS EST OUVERTE... YAOU. Heu non YAOI. Vachement Rose ! Si c’est possible.


Titre : **Mon Lapin Rose **

**Auteur :** Catirella

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na ! …  
NOOOOOOOOOOOON NOUS LAISSEZ PAS AVEC CETTE FOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLE…  
Yeu !.!.!.!.!.!. **REVENEZ ICI TOUT DE SUITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTE… OMAE O KOROSU**

Couples : Ben, il faut toujours deviner, mais c'est toujours aussi pas bien compliqué non plus à le faire !

Genre : OS - Après AC – YAOI bien sûr. Avec des lapins ? Ben non en faite !

_Bêta, Arlia. Toujours à titre exceptionnel :_

_Cat et ses lapins_ (QUOI ! Cat...)

_Rose qui plus est ! Ça doit vous donnez un idée de l'identité d'un perso ._

_Bonne lecture Arlia_

**Note d'introduction de l'auteur. Moi :**  
_Écrit le 22 et 24 septembre 2006. _

Plus léger.  
Il faut aussi de temps en temps se faire plaisir avec un petit délire, qui ne demande pas beaucoup de neurones pour l'écriture d'un texte… Sauf pour écrire des conneries !  
Donc un OS tout ROSE avec encore une base de Lapin.  
la chasse au **Soldat Parfait** est ouverte. Chantal Goya (de 60 ans aujourd'hui) a encore frappé !  
Certains sont peut-être trop jeunes pour savoir de qui je parle mais c'est la chanteuse qui a chanté « Bécassine c'est ma cousine » la population gay l'aime beaucoup semble-t-il !  
Non, il n'y a pas de chasse ! … **ZUT**.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, Catirella

.(.)ַ(.).  
(¤ָ¤)  
(Ŏ)

◊ **Merci à Arlia pour cette correction. **◊

Attention ! Ici tous les remerciements impossibles par mail sur divers Fiction (fini) ou OS :

_**Central Park**_

**Kasufu** … MERCI et merci pour cette review… Kisu, Catirella

_**Glaces**_

**Meganne **: Je te remercie pour ta remarque. J'ai en effet mis la mauvaise version. Que veux-tu. Je ne suis pas le soldat parfait et en ce moment c'est loin non plus d'être un vie de rêve pour moi… Je m'excuse du fait que tu aies lu la version bourrée de fautes. J'ai mis la bonne version le 27/09/06 à 00h55. Merci pour ta review. Kisu, Catirella

**Amy **: La réponse est identique à celle de Meganne… J'ai commis une erreur et je m'en excuse. En effet je fais pas mal de fautes d'inattention surtout si je ne me relis pas par la suite ce qui est souvent le cas. Je suis nulle aussi en ortho et n'ai jamais prétendu le contraire d'où mes bêtas qui font un travail remarquable lorsque je ne me trompe pas de texte… Donc j'ai mis la bonne version le 27/09/06 à 00h55. Je te remercie pour ta review. Kisu, Catirella

.(.)ַ(.).  
(¤ָ¤)  
(Ŏ)

**Je vous informe au cas où certaines ne le sauraient pas, que nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…

* * *

**

**Mon Lapin Rose**

**

* * *

**

« Par Allah ! »

« … ! … »

« Maxw ! Duo ! »

« H… »

Duo arrache ce qu'avait Heero entre les mains et le chope par le col de son pull. Celui-ci se retrouve à 3 cm d'un Dieu aux yeux améthyste.

« Tu dis ton éternel « Hn » ou un commentaire et je fais de toi une femme Yuy. »

Heero pour la première fois montre une micro peur face au regard rempli de colère.

Duo relâche son ennemi du moment et place sur sa tête l'objet arraché des mains de celui-ci quelques secondes auparavant.

« Ne m'attendez pas pour dîner mais gardez-moi quelque chose… Yuy tu ne perds rien pour attendre mon vieux. »

Puis Duo prend un imperméable, une fois celui-ci sur lui il sort en claquant la porte en laissant 3 coéquipiers sous le choc dont un qui saignait du nez et le 4ème qui déglutit pour la première fois aussi de sa vie.

« J'ai pas rêvé là ? »

« Hn. » (Non)

« C'est un lapin qui vient de te menacer Yuy. »

« Hn. » (Je sais)

« Vachement rose le lapin ! »

« Hn. » (Oui)

« Heero ! Pourquoi Duo avait une tenue de serveuse type Bunny rose ? »

« Mission. »

« T'es mort Yuy. »

« Hn. » (Je sais)

« Ça lui va bien. »

Quatre mit un magnifique coup de coude à son amant.

« Hn. » (Je sais)

« Heero pourquoi lui ? »

Heero fixe Quatre droit dans les yeux et sourit sadiquement.

« Rose et vengeance personnelle. »

Wufei avait enfin réussi à stopper l'hémorragie de son nez, car voir le Dieu de la mort en rose avec une petite queue blanche sur des tallons hauts avec des jambes d'une beauté et une taille de guêpe. Il avait eu chaud d'un coup et pourtant le Wufei il était déjà en mains depuis un mois par un blond de toute beauté lui aussi mais personne encore n'était au courant de sa relation avec Milliardo, alias Zechs.

« Heero ce n'est pas sympa. »

« Hn, il n'a fait chier qu'il s'ennuyait cette mission tombait à pic. »

« Comment il a fait pour les seins ? »

« TROWA. »

« Quoi ! Il est encore plus attirant qu'une fille vêtu en petit lapin rose, ne dis pas le contraire car tu n'en penses pas moins. »

Quatre a les joues en feu.

« Oui c'est vrai. Heero il travaille où ? »

Wufei et Trowa écoutent attentivement la future réponse.

« Au Pink Bunny Club. »

« C'est un club hétéro ? »

Wufei vient de se rendre compte qu'il a parlé plus vite de sa raison. Méditation à retravailler.

« Hn. Bisexuel. »

Wufei et Trowa prennent en même temps leur verre d'eau et boivent une gorgée.

« Il appartient à Réléna. »

_**PROUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU.**_

Quatre éclate de rire, Heero beaucoup moins.

« Désolé Heero. »

« Idem. »

« Hn… Si on allait rendre visite à Réléna au club ce soir ? »

« **OUI.** »

Quatre, Trowa et Wufei avaient hurlé en même temps et du coup le rouge leur monta à nouveau aux joues.

« Bien… Je vais prendre une vraie douche. »

« Heero avant. En quoi consiste la mission de Duo au juste ? »

Heero sourit une nouvelle fois.

« Protéger Réléna lorsqu'elle est au Club. »

« Il la déteste ! »

« Hn. » (Je sais)

Puis Heero laisse les trois garçons dans un état de confusion à l'égard de cette mission.

Á 22 heures ils sont tous les 4 à une table et bavent devant le spectacle. Enfin Quatre le montre franchement, Wufei a les yeux qui risquent à tout moment de sortir de leur orbite, Trowa a relevé sa mèche pour mieux voir et Heero sourit du sourcil.

Duo arrive avec son plateau vide et se plante devant Heero une main sur la hanche encore plus furieux qu'il y a 3 heures.

« Quand tu auras fini de baver Yuy je pourrais prendre votre commande. Vous avez l'air de vieux sadiques tous les quatre. »

« HEEROOOOOOOOOOOOOO. »

Duo ferme les yeux.

« Je vais lui faire bouffer ma petite queue blanche à la ventouse rose. »

Au cri très harmonieux de Réléna ils avaient tous reporté leur attention sur Duo qui était des plus sexe dans cette tenue en ce lieu très très chaud.

« Quoi ? Vous voulez ma photo. »

« Moi je veux bien ! Oups désolé amour. »

« Hum. On réglera ça en rentrant le chaud lapin. »

Quatre est rouge de honte et se colle contre son amant.

« Ah, Heero il y a un de ces mondes ce soir. Salut à vous trois. »

« Et moi je pue ? »

« Tu n'es pas un client et Miss lapinette 2 vous êtes priée de reprendre votre travail. »

Duo puise en lui tout son self control pour ne pas foutre son plateau dans la tronche de la mégère rose.

« J'allais justement prendre la commande de ces pervers. »

« Quelle impolitesse envers des clients. »

« Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr, je la supporte plus… »

« Un blue-mary. »

« Un verre de cognac. »

« Une liqueur de litchi. »

« Un perrier. »

« Et pour moi ce sera un lait fraise. »

« Yeurk. »

« L2 je me passe de vos commentaires. C'est le club qui offre les consommations à cette table. Aller au travail. »

« **Oui Miss casse COU…** »

« **DUO.** »

Duo tire la langue à Heero et repart d'une démarche rapide vers le bar. Ses cheveux ondulant à chaque mouvement de ses hanches. Ses longues jambes dans un collant en soie noir enivrent encore plus les clients qui le ou plutôt la regardent avancer à grandes enjambées. Heero en ferme les yeux et soupire, puis les rouvre aussitôt.

« Heero tu veux qu'il me tue ou quoi ? »

« Réléna bien sur que non ! »

« En premier tu ne lui as toujours pas dit pour moi et tu sais qui… »

« On le sait aussi Réléna. »

« Merci Quatre. En second tu me l'envoies comme garde du corps OK mais pourquoi dans cette tenue ? »

« Une vengeance personnelle. »

« Mais quelle vengeance ? J'ai le droit de savoir c'est ma vie qui est entre ses griffes et un lapin quand ça grille, ça fait mal Heero. »

« La soirée costumée du nouvel an. »

Quatre lâche d'un coup.

« NON ! Tu lui en veux encore ? »

« Hn. » (Oui)

« Mais cela remonte à 2 ans déjà. »

« Hn. » (Je sais)

« J'ai bien aimé ton costume moi. »

Heero fusille du regard Réléna.

« Quoi ! Tu étais choupinou en poussin jaune. »

« Hn » (T'es morte !)

« Quoi ? »

« Hn. » (Rien)

« **Madame est servie.** »

Duo pose le verre de Réléna sans aucune délicatesse et tuant du regard Heero. Puis il sert les autres et va pour repartir lorsque Heero l'attrape par sa petite queue blanche. Duo se retrouve assis sur les genoux d'Heero. Et ses joues prennent une belle couleur rouge.

« **Ne retouche pas à ma queue de lapin YUY**. »

« Tu partais sans ton pourboire ma belle lapine Rose. »

Et Heero lui glissa un billet entre ses deux faux seins. Duo ouvrit les yeux comme des soucoupes et sauta sur ses pieds.

« **Goujat.** »

« Hn. »

Puis Duo furieux sous les yeux des 4 autres fit demi-tour et là Heero lui mit une claque sur la fesse gauche des plus sonore, Duo se fige et serra très fort son plateau pour ne pas mettre son poing dans le visage d'Heero ou encore mieux le plateau vide.

« _PopaulestàladièteYuy._ »

« Hn ? »

Duo avait murmuré cette phrase très vite puis était parti vers une table ou il avait été appelé. Et là Heero paniqua.

« Il a dit quoi là ? »

« J'ai pas entendu désolé ! »

« Idem. »

« … »

Heero fixe Réléna qui buvait son lait fraise.

« AH. Rien de tel que cette bonne boisson rose. Quoi ? »

« Laisse tomber. »

Quelques heures plus tard en rentrant Heero tourne en rond dans la chambre. Il regarde l'heure à son radio réveil, 4 heures passées.

« Punaise le club fermait à 3 heures où est ce baka. »

La porte s'ouvre puis est claquée malgré l'heure. Heero s'assoit sur le lit et attend patiemment. 20 minutes plus tard la porte de la chambre s'ouvre à son tour et laisse apparaître un lapin rose des plus enragés.

« **Tu n'existes plus.** »

« Duo ! »

Duo passe devant lui, Heero est dépité et l'attrape de nouveau par sa petite queue blanche.

« **TU AS ENCORE TOUCHE Á MA QUEUE.** »

« Duo pardonne-moi. »

« **HORS DE QUESTION.** »

« Mon ange. »

« Tu vas pouvoir tester la résistance de ton poignet Yuy car la chasse aux lapins et lapines est **FERMEE**. »

Duo se lève et après avoir pris un pyjama il se renferma dans la salle de bain. Duo ne portait plus de pyjama depuis plus de 3 ans et il allait étrenner le cadeau fait par Quatre pour ses 17 ans cette nuit. Heureusement que Quatre avait vu grand niveau taille il y a 2 ans car encore maintenant celui-ci l'était encore d'une taille.

Duo ressortit après avoir pris une douche en s'étant lavé les cheveux. Il avait son pyjama et ses cheveux enroulés dans une serviette.

Heero le regarda aller de son côté de lit et s'y coucher et éteindre la lumière. Heero se retrouva assis dans leur lit dans le noir le cœur serrer de la colère de son amant. Il se couche à son tour avec quelques remords.

Duo émergea vers 13h avec un mal de tête.

« Manquait plus que cela… ? … Idiot je me suis endormi avec la serviette sur la tête, ça va être beau tien. »

Puis il constata qu'il était seul. Tant mieux ce dit-il en lui-même. Pas envie de voir ce sale traître d'ex-amant.

« J'ai faim. Je n'ai pas assez mangé en rentrant trop crevé. Je n'ai même pas fini mon assiette de pâte. Mon Dieu ! Je parle tout seul… »

Duo se lève et se traîne jusqu'à la salle de bain et ôte la serviette. Il se fait peur à lui-même.

« Merde. J'en ai pour des heures à remettre cette chose informe lisse et soyeuse. Fait chier Yuy je te haïs. »

Lorsque Duo arriva en bas vêtu d'un bas de jogging noir et d'un tee-shirt, Quatre qui était seul dans le salon. Pose son livre et le rejoint dans la cuisine.

« Bonjour Duo. »

« Salut Quatre 'Scuse je ne t'avais même pas vu. »

« Ce n'est pas grave. Tes cheveux sont dans tous les sens ! »

« Je sais je verrais cela plus tard là je crève la dale. »

« Je t'ai mis de côté ton déjeuner. Tu n'as pas fini hier ton dîner en rentrant ! »

« Trop fatiguer et mon heure était plus ou moins passée. C'est une esclavagiste Réléna. Du moins avec moi. J'ai eu que 10 minutes de pause. »

« Tu es arrivé à l'heure ? »

« Non j'avais 40 minutes de retard, mais c'est la faute de Yuy, il m'a prévenu trop tard et j'ai dû me préparer. Tu ne te transformes pas en femme d'un coup de baguette magique. Seul point positif avec tous les pourboires que j'ai eu je vais pouvoir m'acheter pleins de choses. Ma petite queue de lapine blanche plait bien. »

« Duo il n'y a pas que la queue de ton costume qui plait aux clients. »

« NON… J'avais pas remarqué ! Quatre plus de 15 pervers m'ont mis la main au panier. J'ai peut-être l'air d'un parfait baka mais qu'en apparence. Bon c'est pas tout ça mais là j'ai plus que faim… Tu nous as fait quoi de bon pour ce midi ? »

« Tu promets de ne pas te fâcher ? »

« Hein ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« J'ai fait du bœuf aux carottes. »

« **QUOI.** »

« Je ne savais pas pour ta mission et le menu était prévu depuis la semaine dernière et il n'y avait plus rien pour que je te fasse autre chose. Ils sont partis faire les courses. »

« J'ai plus faim. »

« Duo. Tu ne peux pas rester sans manger. »

« Ce ne sera pas ma première fois. T'inquiète. Je vais aller coiffer mes cheveux et reprendre une douche, à plus tard. »

Quatre est très triste car il connaît la vie qu'a eu Duo avant d'avoir croisé le père Maxwell et ensuite G.

Lorsque les trois autres rentrent de course Quatre fait la tête et aucun des trois ne comprend pourquoi.

« Qu'y a-t-il mon amour ? »

« **Rien.** Où est le Nutella ? »

« Pas acheté. »

« **POURQUOI ?** »

Heero est surpris pas la colère de Quatre face à sa réponse.

« Tu ne l'as pas mis sur la liste. »

« **Et ton cerveau n'a pas pensé que puisque vous l'aviez fini ce matin vous deviez en racheter. C'est la seule chose que Duo affectionne au petit déjeuner et vous trois n'étiez même pas fichus d'y penser, puisque j'ai omis de le noter sur la liste de courses.** »

« Quatre que s'est-il passé en notre absence. »

« **Il y a Trowa que Duo n'a mangé que la moitié de son dîner d'hier soir qu'il n'a pas petit déjeuner ni même déjeuner puisque le repas de ce midi était à base de CAROTTE.** »

« Pas la peine de te mettre dans un état pareil pour si peu Winner. »

« **Chang tu ferais mieux de la fermer et d'aller de faire culbuter par ton amant.** »

Deux paires de yeux se tourner vers Wufei qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Une idée lumineuse traversa son esprit pour se sortir des futures explications à venir.

« Je vais en acheter deux pots de suite à plus. »

Et Wufei quitta la maison à la maxillienne.

« **Vous rangez les courses c'est déjà moi qui me tape tous les repas seul depuis 2 mois j'en ai ras le bol.** »

Et Quatre à son tour quitte la cuisine.

Trowa regarde Heero et fronçant le seul sourcil visible.

« Heero tu es un de mes meilleurs amis mais si mon amant me refuse ses faveurs à cause de ta vengeance personnelle sur ton lapin rose… Nous allons avoir un grave problème. »

« Tu peux ranger les courses seul ? »

« Hum. »

« Je sors je reviens au plus vite. »

Á 18h25 Heero revient enfin.

« Punaise mais tu étais passé où ? »

« Désolé j'ai mis plus de temps que prévu. »

Duo descend en tenue pour aller travailler à ce moment là.

« Duo j'ai… »

« **Quoi ? Le costume a changé la petite queue est rose et plus blanche le petit nœud ou les oreilles ont aussi eu un changement ? Désolé pour toi mon vieux mais je n'ai plus le temps de me changer je tiens à ma pause pour pouvoir manger.** »

« Duo je… Ce n'est pas grave. Tiens je t'ai pris une pizza comme tu les aimes. »

« Oh comme c'est touchant. Tu as de la chance que je faim sinon ta pizza tu aurais pu te la caser bien profond. Merci je la mangerais au moment de ma pause. »

« Mais Duo elle sera froide. »

« Pas grave Quatre. J'ai déjà de quoi manger c'est un luxe… Á plus les pervers. »

Et Duo après avoir revêtu son imperméable tout aussi rose que sa tenue prend la boite où se trouve son futur repas et quitte la maison.

« Pourquoi as-tu été aussi long ? »

« Les resto ou Pizza à emporter n'ouvrent qu'à 18h. »

« Hm, je vois. »

« Il y a quoi dans la housse noire ? »

« Sa nouvelle tenue pour la mission. »

« Ben c'est foutu pour ce soir. »

« Hn. Wufei, Zechs va bien ? »

Wufei fixe Heero et vire au rouge.

« Je vois pas de quoi tu veux parler ? »

« Je vous ai vu ensemble et vous ne discutiez visiblement pas. »

« Ok je sors avec Milliardo. »

« Il préfère être appelé Milliardo ? »

« Non Quatre c'est moi qui préfère. »

Et la soirée suivit son cours chez les ex-terroristes avec une lapine rose hors de la maison.

Á 23h Duo avait sa pause. Il prit la pizza et sortit la manger à l'arrière du Club. Il commençait à avoir plus que faim. Au moment où il porta sa première part de pizza à sa bouche quatre hommes arrivèrent vers lui.

« Alors ma mignonne petite lapine on n'est sortie du clapier quelques instants. »

Duo les remis de suite. Les 4 emmerdeurs qu'il avait fait viré du Club ce jour même vers 2 heures du matin avant la fermeture de 3 heures.

Duo soupire et repose sa part de pizza. L'un des 4 fut plus rapide que lui et lui attrapa le poignet et lui immobilisa les deux mains dans le dos avant que Duo ne puisse réagir. Plus faible à cause de la faim et sur des talons ses chances étaient plus réduites.

Un autre commence à lui caresser le visage.

« **Ne me touche pas connard.** »

La réponse à l'insulte fut une belle gifle et les yeux de Duo lancèrent des éclairs. Ses jambes étaient elles aussi immobilisées par les bons soins des deux deniers.

« **LACHE-LE.** »

« Le ? … Ma belle on ne t'a pas conviée alors retourne dans ton Club si tu ne veux pas participer à la lapine partie. »

Réléna ne se démonte pas et sous les yeux grands ouverts de Duo vient lui flanquer un coup de plateau qu'elle avait pris avec elle et mis derrière son dos, mais l'homme qui avait caressé le visage de Duo la frappa à son tour et elle se retrouva au sol avec la lèvre ouverte. Duo pour la peine reçut une paire de gifles encore plus fortes que la première reçue ce qui lui arracha une plainte.

« Tu pourras remercier ta copine. »

Puis il embrasse de force Duo qui le mord. La 4ème gifle fit crier Duo et des larmes pointaient à ses yeux lorsque l'homme pose sa main sur son entre jambe. Malgré la coquille Duo sent la main posée sur lui. Celui qui lui maintient les mains dans le dos commence à lui lécher le cou et les deux autres le touchent de part et d'autre. Duo ferme les yeux et il a envie de crier. Mais c'est un autre cri que l'on entend d'un seul coup.

« **Lâche-moi sale garce.** »

Réléna avait sauté sur le dos de celui qui se trouvait face à Duo et essayait de l'étrangler avec ses bras. Duo qui avait re-ouvert les yeux, suite au cri n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Réléna était en train de tout faire pour le sauver de ses 4 agresseurs au détriment de sa propre sécurité.

« Réléna lâche-le. »

« Mais Duo ! »

Duo lui sourit.

« Rentre. **Ne la touchez pas. Faites ce que vous voulez de moi mais ne la touchez pas.** »

« OK. Lâche-moi maintenant. »

Á contre cœur elle s'exécute et retourne à l'intérieur du Club.

« Á nous mon mignon car il semble qui tu sois un garçon cela n'en est que plus excitant. »

Au moment où le futur violeur allait arracher la tenu de Duo une main le retourne et lui flanque son poing en pleine mâchoire et une arme se pose entre les deux yeux de celui qui tient les mains de Duo. Wufei tient en joue celui qui est à moitié assommé au sol. Quatre et Trowa les deux autres.

« Relâche le sur-le-champ ou tu es un homme mort. »

L'homme relâche de suite les poignets de Duo qui a plongé son regard dans celui froid d'Heero. Les 3 autres s'occupent des 4 agresseurs de Duo et laisse seul Duo et Heero.

« Duo, je suis désol… »

Duo vient de se jeter dans les bras d'Heero en pleurant.

« J'ai eu tellement peur Heero… **RÉLÉNA**. »

« Elle va bien. Lorsqu'elle nous a vu arriver elle est venue nous chercher tout de suite.

« Sans elle ils auraient déjà commencé à me… »

« Chut c'est fini ils ne te toucheront plus, c'est ma faute j'ai voulu me venger de la tenue de poussin. »

Duo doucement sous les caresses d'Heero à la base de sa nuque et dans son dos se calme.

« J'avais aimé moi te voir en poussin et il n'y avait plus que celui-ci à ta taille. Tu ne voulais pas venir au début. »

« Je sais pardonne-moi. »

« Je veux rentrer. »

« Oui on rentre. »

Heero le prend dans ses bras et Duo pique un fard.

« Heero ? »

« Tu n'as rien mangé et tu es encore en état de choc. »

Duo lui sourit et passe ses deux bras autour de son cou et enfouit son visage dans celui-ci.

Arrivés à la maison Duo voulait prendre une douche pour enlever l'odeur des hommes qui l'avaient touché. Une fois fait aidé par Heero qui avait peur qu'il fasse un malaise comme au moment où il l'avait reposé a terre pour qui ôte sa tenue de Bunny. Duo se retrouva à nouveau dans les bras d'Heero en boxer et tee-shirt pour aller à la cuisine manger une purée jambon faite par Quatre entre temps.

Vers minuit 30 Heero le remonte dans la chambre et le pose dans leur lit. Duo ne le laisse pas repartir et Heero se couche avec lui et se retrouve en doudou pour la nuit.

Le lendemain matin Heero était toujours dans leur lit lorsque Duo ouvrit les yeux et il sourit en croisant son regard.

« Ça va mieux ? »

« Oui. Merci… Il va aussi falloir que je remercie Réléna. Elle a la lèvre ouverte par ma faute. »

« Cela aura permis à Hilde de la chouchouter. »

« HEIN ! »

Heero soupire.

« J'aurais dû te le dire depuis longtemps mais Réléna et Hilde sont devenues très très proches après la fameuse soirée costumée. La belle au bois dormant en robe rose a trouvé sa belle au bois dormant en robe bleue. »

« J'avais oublié qu'elles avaient le même costume. »

« Pardonne-moi mon ange. »

« Je sais pas… Tu m'as fait porter une tenue rose… De fille en plus. Même si les besoins de la mission l'exigeaient ce n'est pas gentil… Et tu as touché à ma petite queue blanche deux fois. »

« J'ai un aveu à te faire. »

Duo le regarde avec un air naturellement angélique. Heero s'en veut d'avance.

« Ta vraie tenue et dans la housse que j'avais hier soir. »

« Hein ? Comment cela ma vrai tenue. »

« Gomen Tenshi. »

Là Duo fronce les sourcils et va ouvrir la housse qui est pose sur la chaise de bureau d'Heero. Il se retourne furieux les deux mains sur les hanches en foudroyant son amant du regard.

« Une tenue de garçon. Je devais porter un pantalon noir avec un nœud papillon assorti. **Tu m'as fait porter une tenue rose uniquement pour te venger de ta tenue jaune de poussin.** »

Heero le regarde avec un air de chien battu. Duo lui avait fait tellement ce regard qu'il pouvait le copier à la perfection.

« **OH, ne crois pas t'en tirer de cette façon Heero Yuy. Tu vas devoir te racheter et tout de suite.** »

« Hn ? Et comment ? »

Duo fait un immense sourire.

« En étant le uke. »

« **HORS DE QUESTION.** »

Heero fait voler la couette, sort du lit et quitte leur chambre.

« Heero non reviens… HEERO. »

Duo se mord la lèvre et soupire. Après une toilette rapide il descend déjeuner mais Heero n'est pas présent.

Trowa l'informe qu'il lui a emprunté des vêtements et qu'il est sorti. Duo est très triste de cette nouvelle et dans l'après midi ne voyant pas Heero rentrer, il se rendit chez Réléna pour la remercier de son aide et tomba sur Wufei et Zechs en plein bécotage, dans l'un des couloirs du palais de Sank. Duo en resta tel un poisson et Wufei était très fier de lui-même. Il venait pour la première fois de clouer le bec à Mister blabla inépuisable.

Réléna fut touchée de la démarche de Duo et lui annonça que ce soir elle n'irait pas au Club donc lui non plus. Duo en était heureux car il avait besoin de cette soirée de repos.

Duo commença à s'inquiéter de ne pas revoir Heero de la soirée.

Il voulut monter se coucher vers 22 heures mais les 4 autres ne l'entendirent pas de la même oreille. Le 4ème n'était autre que Milliardo qui avait accepté l'invitation de Duo à dîner avec eux ce soir, pour faire vraiment la paix.

Duo capitula. Quatre l'obligea à se faire tout beau pour l'occasion et Duo l'était à tomber.

À 22h20 ils étaient à une table à attendre un serveur ou une serveuse. Duo regardait le spectacle, il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'attarder à le faire des deux nuits précédentes. Des shows de danse des plus Hot et Sexe.

« Bonsoir puis-je prendre votre commande ? »

Duo dévia à la voix son attention immédiatement.

Heero en tenue de Bunny-Boy des plus sexy avec un plateau vide était la debout à côté de leur table.

« Heero ! »

Heero lui sourit et lui fit un clin d'œil. Duo rougit et son pantalon d'un coup le serra beaucoup trop.

« Un blue-mary. »

« Un verre de cognac. »

« Une liqueur de litchi. »

« Un lait fraise. »

Duo regarde Milliardo en levant un sourcil.

« C'est de famille ma parole ! »

« Et pour ce charmant jeune garçon ce sera un coca cola. »

Duo rougit encore plus et se mord la lèvre.

« Voui. »

« Bien je vous rapporte cela de suite. C'est la propriétaire de ce Club qui vous offre vos consommations ce soir. »

Heero s'éloigne vers le bar et Duo mate les fesses de son amant et son dos dénudé. Son torse avait déjà agit sur la virilité de l'ex-Bunny.

« Vous saviez ? »

« Oui. »

« Merci. »

« De rien Maxwell. »

Heero revient vers eux avec classe et Duo se rendit compte que plus d'un client bavait sur son amant. Une fois les diverses boissons posées sur leur table, Heero pris de nouveau congé mais Duo lui emboîta le pas sous le regard amusé des 4 autres.

« **Heero.** »

Heero se retourne.

« Oui ? »

Et Duo lui roule un patin d'enfer devant tout le Club. Heero lâche son plateau et approfondit le baiser par une pression sur la nuque de son futur uke et passe son autre main à l'arrière de son dos.

Une heure plus tard dans la maison désertée par ses autres occupants une ex-Bunny avec son serre-tête où ses deux oreilles roses et blanches se trouvent, se fait lapiner par un ex-Bunny boys qui lui a gardé son nœud papillon.

Heero à défaut d'avoir la petite queue blanche de sa Bunny entre les mains a autre chose de bien plus intéressant et Duo ne tient pas à ce qu'il arrête d'y toucher.

Deux lapins prirent leur pied et plus d'une fois. Duo avait bien l'intention de garder le serre-tête et la petite queue blanche.

Il savait très bien où il allait la mettre pour exciter son amant.

Au vu de ce qui se passa dans leur chambre cette nuit là les lapins avaient trouvé leurs maîtres !

**FIN**

.(.)ַ(.).  
(¤ָ¤)  
(Ŏ)

Ok c'est plus simple, mais c'est aussi mimi non ?  
J'ai attrapé la maladie des lapins. J'en mets partout !  
Bisous et à bientôt

_**Catirella

* * *

**_

**Une petite Review à la lapine que je suis mais qui ne lapine pas.  
Snif, même pas juste…………… ↓↓↓**


End file.
